Fusion Adventures Series Finale Preview
by wave3436
Summary: Yep It's Going To End This November So Enjoy. If You Like It Favourite,Review,Subscribe,Etc.


**Flashback Before The 2nd Battle Of Galactos**

In The Docking Bays, Fusion Is Pyschic Communicating With His Blade: Firestorm, While Hilary Is Doing The Same Thing.

**Fusion**:So Firestorm, Were About To Enter The Final Battle. Do You Think I'm Worthy Of Being Your Gallanteer?

**Firestorm**:Fusion, When I First Met You. I Thought You Would Turn Out Like Your Ancestor When He Used Me. But The More You Used Me, I Thought Otherwise, You Have Grown Up A Lot Since We Met. So Yes Fusion, You Are The Gallanteer Of My Blade. You Are My Chosen Holder, Now Let's Go Into This Battle And Win!

**Fusion**:Yes Firestorm.

Meanwhile With Hilary And Her Blade.

**Hilary**: Blade Of Eden, Are You Ready For This Final Battle?

**Eden: **I Think You Have Definitely Reached Your Full Potential, But Are You Able To Perform A Chrono-Fusion?

**Hilary:** What's A Cross-Fusion?

**Eden:** Oh Boy We Have A Lot Of Work To Do Would You Like To Know How To Perform A Chrono-Fusion?

Hilary Thinks About When Fusion Chrono-Fusioned In Order To Defeat Shadow Mel But She Wondered If She Could Perform It As Well.

She Nods Her Head And They Begin Training.

In The Other Part Of The Docking Bays Electro And Drachira Were Training And Riu Was Busy Thinking About His Future. When Suddenly. Kiris Appeared In Spirit Form And Talked To Riu.

**Kiris: **Riu? Riu Are You There?

Riu Wakes Up.

**Riu:** (Gasps) Kiris Is That You?

**Kiris:** (Smiling) Yes Riu. I Have The Ability To Return To The Land Of The Living For Good This Time.

**Riu:** Well That's Great But I Don't Know If I Can Go There Again Cause You're Just Going To Die Again.

(Has A Flashback Of Kiris As A Star-Wolf)

**Kiris: **I Know It's Hard To Lose Someone You Love, But You Have To Believe Me When I Say That I Will Come Back.

(She Transforms Into Her Old Form In Front Of Riu)

**Kiris: **You See.

**Riu: **Allright I Believe You.

**Kiris**: Thank You

Kiris Disappears But Not Before Kissing Riu.

Fusion Looks For Hilary Only To Find.

**Eden:**Think HARDER!

**Hilary:** ARGGH! AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(She Begins To Light Up)

**Eden: **A Little More, Almost There. Now Release!

Hilary Faces Up To The Sky And Screams As Power Envolops Around Her.

**Fusion/ Firestorm:** She's Finally Mastered Chrono-Fusion.

Hilary Gets Flower Pedals Around Her Body As Well As A Rosebud On Her Head. Her Mouth Turns Into A Beak And Her Fur Turns Green And Pink. And She Grows Wings.

She Lands On The Ground With Paradise And Says

**Hilary: **Perfect Chrono-Fusion: Lilymon And Fairsong!

**Paradise**: Hilary You Did It You Have Finally Mastered Chrono-Fusion.

**Hilary:** Thanks Paradise.

Fusion Walks In As Hilary Reverts Back To Her Old Self.

**Fusion:** Well Well Well Hilary You Have The Power Of Chrono-Fusion.

Hilary Begins To Blush.

**Hilary:** Uh Fusy I Didn't See You Come In.

**Fusion: **We Saw It All. It Looks Like You Are Able To Perform A Chrono-Fusion Like Me.

**Hilary:** Yes That's What It Looks Like. So How's The Ship?

**Fusion: **See For Yourself (Snaps His Fingers)

It Reveals A Diamond-Colored Ship Similar To The Blue Typhoon.

**Hilary:** Is That All?

**Fusion:**Oh No It Isn't Check This Out (Snaps His Fingers Again)

It Reveals 4 MASSIVE Air Cannons Colored The Same As The Ship But They Have 10 Turrets On Each Cannon.

**Fusion:** And Here's The Ultimate One.

A Massive Laser Cannon Pops Out From The Top Of The Ship Ready To Fire.

**Fusion: **So What Do Ya Think?

**Hilary **(Wide-Eyed):Oh My Gosh That Thing Is MASSIVE!

(Her Head) Wow I Can't Believe My Boyfriend Is That Smart.

So How Strong Is It?

**Fusion: **See For Yourself. Use Chrono-Fusion And Attack The Ship.

**Hilary: **Okay. (She Transforms)

She Summons An Energy Ball Followed By A Bark Chain And Fires It At The Ship. Then Uses Paradise And Summons A Whole Mess Of Mega Hurricanes Combined With Spiky Plants. And Then, Charges At The Ship And Explodes Right In Front Of It With Everything She's Got.

When The Dust Settles Hilary's Is Shocked. She Didn't Lay A Single Scratch On It, And Then Reverts Back.

**Fusion:** So It Looks You Didn't Leave A Scratch On It.

**Hilary: **Damn It What's This Thing Made Out Of!

**Fusion: **Krysalis, An Invincible Metal That Created Our Aethos And Fuethos Crystals.

**Hilary:** Wow Fusion, We Can Actually Win This Battle With The Underworld Queen.

**Fusion (Smiles):** Yep, That's What It Looks Like.

They Walk Outside On A Full Moon With The Aurora Beuroalis Out.

**Hilary: **I Love The Aurora Bueroalis It's So Pretty.

**Fusion:** Me Too. I Heard From An Elder That An Aurora Borealis Comes Out Only On The Night You Meet Your True Love.

**Hilary: **Really. (Says In A Flirt Voice)

**Fusion:** Heh Ya So Hilary....Would You Like To Dance?

**Hilary:** I Would Love Too Fusy.

As They Dance They Begin To Have Flashbacks Such As The Time They Tied In The Nexv Tournament And Their First Kiss.

**Hilary (In Head):** Wow Fusion Still Is A Good Dancer But What Are We Going To Do When This Battle Is Finally Over?

**Fusion (In Head):** Hilary Really Is A Sweet Girl, But I Don't Know What Will Happen After It's Finally Over.

**In The Underworld Queen's Base**

**Gruntilda 2.0:** My Queen Project Demigod Is 50 % Complete.

**Underworld Queen:** Excellent Soon Fusion You Will Fall And I Will Reign Supreme!

In The Project:Demigod Base We See A Coffin Of A Green Thing And That's It.

**In The Series Finale Of Fusion Adventures**

The S.S Everthos Takes Off.

The Underworld Queen Is Halfway Through Domination

And Will Project:Demigod Be Unleashed?

Tune Into The 4 Part Series Finale

_**THE 2nd BATTLE OF GALACTOS**_

Coming This November.


End file.
